Stronger than Magic
by Lily1986
Summary: Based on some fan theories from spoilers. Morgana devises a plan to enchant Gwen and herself in order to sneak back into Camelot. This story has a bit of dark themes, including some incest. Read at your own discretion.


"You'll be back before sundown, yes?"

"Arthur…" she laughed with a shake of head. "Darling, of course. I will be home soon."

"Guinevere…" he started. "Maybe I should go with you. It's not safe-"

"It's been three years… I'm safe. And you're sending me with three knights."

"Maybe I should release Percival from his training today and send him with you…"

"You'll do no such thing." She shook her head. "It may be a time of peace but you should always be prepared. I'll be fine. I'll be just outside the city… Elyan may not… want to go, but I have to."

"It's hard for him…" Arthur said and she agreed.

"I fear he will never fully forgive himself for not being here then."

"I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for." She smiled cupping his face in her hands. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him briefly. She turned toward the horse that had been prepared and climbed easily.

Arthur smiled softly. "I'll await your return and we can have dinner… I'll let Merlin know we will dine in our chambers tonight."

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too… now hurry back."

"I will."

He watched her spur her horse and lead the three knights he'd assigned for this journey follow her.

"Where's Gwen going?"

"A pilgrimage to her father's grave…" Arthur answered.

Merlin turned toward the retreating horses and frowned. "Elyan isn't going?"

Arthur shook his head. "It's the anniversary of Tom's death…"

"That explains the beating he allowed Gwaine to give him this morning in training."

"I'm sorry I missed it." Arthur laughed.

"You were busy." Merlin shrugged and smiled smugly when he found his friend was blushing. "Is she coming back tonight?"

"She'll be home by sundown." Arthur answered. "We'll be having dinner in our chambers when she returns."

"I'll make sure the kitchens are aware." Merlin nodded with a knowing smile.

"Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

"My lady…" one of the knights assisted her as she dismounted her horse.

"Thank you…" she smiled softly. "Please… some privacy?"

"The king would not wish us to leave you-"

"You wouldn't be leaving me exactly…" she grinned. "And what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Really, I will be fine. Just leave me alone with him a few minutes. It is all I ask."

"Very well…" the knight who'd helped her dismount her horse nodded. "Call if you need or see… anything."

She nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Gwen walked toward the clearing where she'd buried her father so many years ago. She only visited his grave twice a year now. His shallow grave was outside the city on the borders of the kingdom. Uther would not allow him to be buried within Camelot. But Arthur had given her land that Uther would never notice she had used. She smiled sadly remembering the day he brought her a map and her father's body. Most victims of execution were usually burned and their ashes scattered in the traitor's cemetery. Arthur had convinced his father to allow her to bury him. Uther had agreed, though not without a fight. But his son was headstrong and he made sure she'd had all she needed. Including Merlin. Arthur had never been to this grave site himself, but Merlin had helped her bury her father. She sighed sadly as she reached the small tombstone made of granite.

"Hi dad." Gwen smiled softly. "I've missed you." She sat down in front of the granite stone that said his name and nothing else. "Things have been wonderful. Nothing has much changed since the last time I was here. Well, except I think Arthur is getting closer to promoting Merlin to being his Royal Advisor. He might as well, really. Arthur only listens to Merlin. Well, except for when he's listening to me… and my opinion and Merlin's are usually quite similar." She was rambling but she didn't care. These twice a year, one-sided conversations was all she had left of her father. "We're trying to conceive." She said with excitement. "I know it's rather early and we are young, but it's been peaceful for three years. Arthur thinks it'd be a great time to have a baby… and I agree. Maybe the next time I come you'll be a grandfather."

She tended to the grass in front of her and stood. "I'll pick you some flowers, dad. If I am not home by sundown, Arthur will send every knight in Camelot to come look for me."

She turned back toward where she'd left the three knights who had accompanied her and saw that they weren't watching. She turned to go further into the forest where she knew wildflowers grew. She'd pick some quickly and leave. She didn't want to make Arthur worry.

Gwen smiled when she found the patches of flowers and leant down picking a few of her favorites.

"Good morning my lady… I thought we could play a little game."

She stilled at the familiar chilling voice and dropped the flowers in her hand before turning around to face her once best friend. "Morgana…. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you actually." Morgana smiled snidely. "Three knights? Is that how Arthur measures your importance?"

"What do you want?"

"I was going to kill you…" Morgana smiled. "It'd be so easy to do so."

Gwen's steely gaze bore into her. "Then what's stopping you?"

"I've just thought of something that would be more fun." Morgana smiled before becoming serious again. "_Translatio_."

Gwen watched her eyes glow and gasped. She was staring at a mirror version of herself. Morgana looked just like her, was wearing her clothes and hair exactly like her. She looked down at the creamier tone of her hands and it dawned on Gwen what she'd planned to do. "It will not work. They'll know you aren't me."

"I can pretend, Gwen. I did a good job of it for over a year… or did you forget?" she smiled.

"I won't let you." Gwen stood in front of her. "Guards!"

Morgana silenced her and with a flick of her wrist slammed her against a tree and hid her in the bushes. "Someone will find you soon enough, Gwen." She turned toward heavy footsteps of three knights.

"My lady… what happened? Why are you so deep in the forest?"

Morgana smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry… I wanted to pick flowers for my father's grave… I thought I saw something… it was only a deer. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." One of the knights stepped forward. "Come, let's get you back to the castle before the king has our heads."

"Yes…" Morgana smiled menacingly. "I miss my… husband… dearly."

* * *

They rode into the citadel just as the sun was beginning its descent over the horizon. Morgana smiled to herself. She was back in Camelot. It had been so long. She scowled to herself when she saw Merlin come down the stairs to greet her.

"Merlin…" she grinned. "Where is Arthur?"

"The king wishes that you meet him in your chambers, my lady." Merlin grinned. "He has a surprise for you."

"Oh…" Morgana said faking a big smile. "How wonderful of him."

Merlin eyed her warily. "Are you feeling alright, Gwen?"

Morgana snapped her head toward him when he addressed her so informally in front of others. So he and Gwen were still close. "Yes… I am fine. Just a bit tired. It was a long day."

"Of course." He nodded with confusion. "It's just that you rarely return so full of glee after one of your pilgrimages…"

Morgana frowned. She'd have to watch herself in front of him. "I just missed Arthur, is all. Is he in our chambers now?"

"Yes…" Merlin said as one of the knights assisted her in dismounting her horse.

"Very well… I shall go to my husband."

"My lady… do you need assistance…?"

"No…." she muttered and walked into the castle.

Merlin watched her with confusion and turned toward the knight she'd been curt with. "I'm sure she's just tired. She didn't mean anything by it."

"You're probably right, Merlin."

Merlin turned back toward the doors she'd just disappeared through not being able to shake a bad feeling. "I hope that's all it is."

* * *

Morgana stood outside Arthur's chambers and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she should knock or not. It sounded like Gwen and Arthur had shared chambers. Disgusting. She shook her head and took a deep breath opening the door.

"Guinevere!"

Arthur stood from his chair and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her. Morgana turned her face just in time.

He took a step back and watched her warily. "You alright?"

"Yes… just tired, Arthur." She snapped.

His eyes watched her warily. "Well, Merlin should be coming up with our dinner-" The knock on the door cut him off. "And there he is now…" Arthur opened the door for his servant. "Merlin! Just in time."

Merlin walked into the room and placed the tray on the table. "Is there anything more, sire?"

"No… Guinevere is quite tired from her journey… we will be retiring right after."

"Alright, Gwen?"

"Fine." Morgana scowled. "Is it so hard to believe that I am just tired?"

Arthur and Merlin turned toward her with confusion.

"Sorry…" she said.

"It's alright." Arthur said before turning toward Merlin.

"Yes," Merlin smiled. "It's alright."

"Merlin, we are not to be disturbed the rest of tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sire," Merlin nodded before turning toward the door. He turned back catching Arthur affectionately rub Gwen's arms. Something was off. He just couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

Gwen awoke and tried to move. She found that she couldn't. Her hands were tied above her head. She looked around and realized she was in a cave. She closed her eyes to ward of the headache. The last thing she could remember was going to her father's grave and… Morgana.

She pulled at the chains. She needed to get out of here and back to Camelot.

"Don't bother, your Majesty." A deep voice came out of the darkness. "Those chains are tightly bound."

She looked up and frowned. "Who are you?"

"You need not know my name, my lady…"

"You are in league with Morgana."

"Yes." He smiled.

"You will not win. Arthur will find me and-"

"King Arthur does not even know you are missing." The mysterious man continued. "It really was a brilliant plan."

Gwen clenched her jaw.

"Don't be so cross with me, my lady…" he continued. "I will not hurt you. Unless I have to, of course. Now… are you hungry?"

* * *

Arthur watched her. She was acting odd. It unnerved him that he did not know why. He didn't know if it was something he did. He turned his head toward the cabinet in the room and then back toward her.

"I have something for you…" he started.

"Oh?"

"While you were gone…" he began. "Merlin and I found something in the vaults while doing inventory."

She smiled excitedly. "What was it?"

He smiled and stood, walking toward the cabinet. He opened the door and lifted a small box in his hand.

"Arthur…"

"It's not much…" he grinned. "I actually think it was mine. Well, when I was a baby at least."

He opened the box to show her a small blanket inside. Morgana's eyes widened. A baby blanket.

"Arthur…"

"I know we've not yet conceived…" he continued. "But one day… I'd like the baby to have this. Gaius recognizes it. Says it was mine. It was a gift to my mother… can you guess by who? Do you recognize the work?"

Morgana shook her head with a shrug.

"Guinevere… it was sewn by your mother…"

Morgana smiled. "Really….?"

"Yeah…" he grinned.

"It's… beautiful."

"I thought you might like it."

"I do."

He leaned down to kiss her and once again she turned her face.

"Guinevere?"

She kissed his cheek and stood up. "I'm sorry. Tired."

"Of course." He agreed. "It is late."

She smiled and walked behind the partition to change. She cringed at the idea of sharing a bed with him.

"You're being shy…" he called out to her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I've just never seen you purposely hide from me so that you can change."

Her eyes widened and she scowled. "I didn't realize…"

"You've had a long day. It's understandable."

She walked around the partition and stood in front of him. She was dressed in her most modest nightgown but the hungry look in his eyes still unnerved her.

"You always take my breath away…" he said.

Morgana bit back a frown. She was reminded of years ago when the entire kingdom believed it would be the two of them that would rule Camelot. She'd never really felt any feelings of passion toward Arthur. Even long before she learned that they were brother and sister. But now, standing in front of him, using his wife's skin she was actually tempted. It would be the ultimate revenge against her brother. To trick him into bedding her. He'd never forgive himself. And Guinevere would most certainly be disgusted upon finding out. She smiled coyly.

"Guinevere?" he called out softly to her.

She walked toward their bed and crawled onto it. She crawled over him grinning. "My king…"

"Feeling better, I see…"

"Much… better…"

She leaned down toward him but the doors being slammed open alarmed her.

"Arthur!" Merlin realized what he'd walked in on and his eyes widened. He turned his back on his two friends and fumbled with an apology. "I'm sorry…."

"Merlin…." Arthur said his name furiously. "Get out."

"I can't, sire. It's important."

"Well, what is it?"

"The knights have returned from their patrol." Merlin said.

"Did they find about Morgana's whereabouts?"

"It's best you come and hear their reports…" Merlin said.

"Very well… Guinevere…." He kissed her forehead. "Stay here. I know you were tired…"

"What? No! I should go show face…" she started. She was curious of what they'd found.

"It's alright darling… I'll fill you in later. Just get some sleep."

He rolled out of bed and began dressing to greet the court.

Morgana frowned. She only hoped they hadn't found where Gwen was being held captive.

* * *

Gwen watched the brute man walk around the cavern as he gathered twigs to make a small fire to cook over.

"You hungry yet, mi lady?" he mocked with a laugh.

"Actually…" Gwen smiled, a plan forming in her mind. "I'm quite famished. But how do you expect me to eat while my hands are tied?"

"I can feed you."

Gwen glared. "I can feed myself just fine… all you have to do is untie me."

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Actually yes… but that's beside the point."

"You can run." He scowled.

"And where would I go exactly?"

"True."

"Please…" she tried a different approach.

"Very well…" he muttered. "If you run… I will have to kill you. The Lady Morgana would not mind."

"I'm pretty sure she wants to kill me herself. She might not take too kindly to you doing the task for her."

He frowned. "You'll eat and I will bound your hands again."

"Sounds fair."

"And this way I can use your assistance… I hear you were once a servant… and cooking is a talent you possess."

She nods with a smile. When he approaches her, she has to control her rage. She needs him to trust her. Even if it is for a little while if she wants to escape.

When her wrists are released she rubs them softly. "How about a little less tight next time…"

"I'll consider it." He stands. "What will you make me?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "I'll need to collect a few herbs… for seasoning."

"Come along then." He motions toward the entrance of the cave.

"I can go alone."

"Not a chance." He says leading her out.

She smirks behind him. Her plan was already set in motion.

* * *

"Leon?" Arthur burst into the throne room. "What news have you of your patrols?"

"We think we've found her, sire." Leon says with some excitement.

"Where?"

"The woods… not far from here."

"Well, where is she?" Arthur asked.

"She got away…" Leon continued embarrassed. "She was too quick for us to catch. But it was her. I'm sure of it."

"Where exactly did you find the witch?"

"She was on the border of Lot's kingdom and Camelot." Leon continued. "We followed a trail to a cave and found a man dead inside. We think she may have harmed him with some spell. We've brought him back. Gaius is examining him as we speak."

"So she ran?" Arthur nodded. "My sister is and always has been a coward. She probably enchanted the poor fool and robbed him of all he had."

"But sire… there's more."

"More?" Arthur asked.

"She was running in the direction of Camelot."

"Why would she be running toward us?" Arthur asked himself. "Surely, she'd know we would be ready for her."

"Perhaps she has become desperate, sire."

"Perhaps…" Arthur nodded. "No matter… I want everyone on highest alert. Morgana does not get through those city walls. Is that understood?"

"Yes, of course, sire."

"Alert me when you see her."

"Of course, sire. Immediately."

"And Leon?" Arthur turned toward his First Knight. "I want her alive. I will be the one to deal with her."

* * *

Gwen picked up the herbs she needed and walked back toward the brute who was her captor. "You know… I still don't know your name."

He ignored her.

"Very well then…" she continued inside covering the skin of the rabbit he'd caught earlier in the herbs she'd just found. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He really was a fool.

After a few minutes she served him his meal and took a bit for herself. She sat in the corner and watched him eat. She picked at her food.

"I thought you were hungry…" he muttered biting into the meat in front of him and chewing with his mouth open.

"And now I'm disgusted." She frowned. "You have the table manners of a pig."

"There is no table here, mi lady."

"That's no excuse."

"Very well… starve then." He motioned for her to hand her plate to him. She did as he asked and bit back a smile. "This is actually delicious. Too bad I can't keep you as my wench. My lady would never allow it."

Gwen watched him continue eating; until he stopped. She watched him put his plate down and grasp at his chest. "You… what did you do to me?"

"You should really pay better mind to what it is you eat…" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've killed me!"

"Not quite." Gwen answered. "But you have been poisoned."

"I will kill you…" his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped to the dirt.

Gwen knew this was her chance. She could run home and find a way to warn Arthur. He'd recognize her despite the body she currently inhabited. She dashed into the woods and looked around. She was sure she was still near her father's grave. Camelot was east. But if she was wrong she could be going the wrong way completely. Making one final decision she let her feet take her through the familiar forest. She could hear hooves of horses behind her. She didn't want the knights of Camelot to find her in this state. They would bring her to Camelot to be executed.

"I see her!"

She couldn't let them catch her. Gwen ran as hard as she could toward Camelot. Her father's grave was not too far from the kingdom but it would take her all night to make it back. That was if she did not stop. And she would need to stop and rest eventually. But not yet. Not until she was sure she was safe.

* * *

Morgana awoke to find herself in an empty bed. Arthur had not come back the night before. She frowned. They'd found something. She was sure of it. But had she been caught they wouldn't have let her sleep in. She'd be bound in the dungeons or dead already. Her dear brother would not be merciful.

She sat up and looked around. Her breakfast was sitting on the table. She smiled.

They did not know.

Standing and walking toward the tray she was startled when there was a knock. She walked toward the door opening it slightly. She smiled at the face she saw. "Merlin… where is Arthur?"

"The knights have been on patrol all night Gwen… Arthur is with them." Merlin informed her.

"Patrol? Why?"she could feel her heartbeat begin to speed up.

"Morgana."

"What?" she turned suddenly toward her old friend.

"The knights might have seen her last night. She was coming toward Camelot." Merlin watched her cautiously.

"Oh…"

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes… thank you Merlin… you always were a good friend…"

She touched his arm affectionately. He'd grown a lot in the last few years since she saw him last. He was a man now and Morgana found herself wondering why she'd never noticed him before. Why she'd never noticed those deep, blue eyes or that ridiculously charming grin. Why was she noticing him now?

"Gwen?" he whispered her name softly. Except it wasn't her name. It was the name of her enemy. "You sure you're… okay?"

"Yes…" she smiled slowly. "Just never noticed something before."

"Noticed what?"

"Your eyes… they're… mesmerizing… has anyone ever told you that?"

"What?" he shrieked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He touched his hand to her forehead.

She grinned lowering his hand and holding it close to her. "I'm perfectly well, Merlin. I promise."

"Alright…" he took back his hand. "But maybe you should see Gaius… just not now because he's dealing with a poison victim."

"Someone's been poisoned?" she asked.

"Not a citizen of Camelot…" Merlin assured her. "A poor traveler it seems. Morgana's doing obviously. She must have robbed him."

Morgana frowned. "Are you certain?"

"Of course not…" he shrugged. "Only time will tell though. Gaius is almost finished with his examination of the body."

She lifted her hand to her head feeling a headache coming on.

"Woah… hey… are you alright?"

"No… I felt dizzy all of a sudden… perhaps I will go see Gaius. Make sure everything is fine."

"Okay… I'll let Arthur know where you are."

She cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth before whispering in his ear, "Thank you, Merlin."

He watched her walk away and shook his head. "Something is definitely off."

* * *

"Gwen…" Gaius greeted her as soon as she was inside his living quarters. "How are you my dear? Merlin says you have not been well."

"Just a headache, Gaius… nothing serious… I don't mean to be a bother… I was told you were quite busy."

"I'm never too busy for you my dear…"

She smiled softly remembering all those years ago when she could come running to him for comfort and aid. He had been her physician from childhood. She loved him like family at one time. And now, he was the enemy. He'd sided with her father and brother. That didn't make the betrayal hurt any less.

"Let me give you something for that pain…" he muttered walking toward his shelf of potions and tonics.

She turned toward the sheet covered body on the table in the center of the room. She looked up to make sure he was not paying her any attention before lifting the sheet and a gasp escaped her lips. Gaius turned and walked toward her dropping the sheet back over the body.

"I'm sorry, my lady… I did not mean for you to see that."

"He's dead…"

"Yes…" Gaius nodded. "Poisoned."

"By whom?"

"We suspect Morgana…"

She felt the air leave her lungs. For the first time she felt pure, unadulterated fear at being caught before she could carry out her plan and murder Arthur like she wanted. If he was dead, Gwen was on her way.

"When did they find him?" she asked curiously.

Gaius eyed her suspiciously. "Last night."

"And no one else was with him…?"

"Morgana fled before the knights could catch her."

So Gwen was still out there. And probably on her way here.

"Thank you Gaius… but I must find Arthur."

"My lady?"

She turned back toward him.

"For the headache…" he said lifting the vial.

She took it with a smile and walked out of the door before Merlin walked in.

"Gaius, I think something's happened to Gwen… she's either enchanted or possessed."

Gaius turned toward him and nodded. "I fear you are correct, Merlin."

* * *

She had to find him. She had to do it now. And she had to run before her ex-maid arrived. Morgana smiled to herself. It would be sweet irony to kill him in this form and make sure everyone knew it. So when Gwen did arrive they would have no choice but to execute her for committing treason. That would be her revenge.

She didn't have a lot of time.

* * *

She'd found him exactly where she knew he'd be. He was pouring over the parchment on his desk. She walked further into the room and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He smiled and leaned back against her.

"Darling, you work too hard…" she whispered into his ear. "Come to bed for a little while."

"I wish I could… but if I don't review and sign off on these Merlin will kill me… you'd think he were the king…" Arthur muttered.

She laughed softly. "I'll handle Merlin…"

Arthur let out a boisterous laugh.

She stood back and walked around him, straddling his lap. She leaned in to kiss his collarbone and smiled against his skin when she heard his groan.

She trailed her lips up his jaw and dug her nails into his shoulders, settling herself on his legs. She could feel his appreciation for her and grinned smugly. "Still want to work?"

"Not really…" he mumbled. "But I have to… what's gotten into you anyway? You're the one always pushing me to finish before we can do anything fun… it's… what do you call it? Incentive?"

She narrowed her eyes. Of course Gwen made him more responsible. It was almost repulsive.

"I feel like we haven't been together in ages…"

"Guinevere… are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she groaned standing up from her position and walking toward the window. She smirked when she felt him scrape the chair against the floor.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and leaned into her. "I'm sorry…"

He kissed her neck and she angled her head to grant him better access. She turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips met briefly. She tried to get him to respond but he was stilled. He pulled back after a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" she asked feeling confusion at his reaction.

"I'm not sure… it just… felt different."

"Different how?"

He shrugged. "I'm probably just feeling the stress. I really should get to finishing reviewing these speeches Merlin wrote."

She frowned when he walked back toward his desk.

"Sire…" Merlin burst through the door.

"What is it now, Merlin? I'm working on them."

"Not that, sire… there's something you need to see…"

"Is it Morgana?" Arthur asked standing. "Has she been found?"

"Yes sire… Morgana has been caught."

* * *

Gwen finally made it to Camelot eventually late in the morning. She walked through the lower town straight for her old home. Last she'd heard no one had been living in there. She stepped through the door and sighed with relief at the familiarity. She needed a plan. She knew Morgana was in the castle pretending to be her so she could not just walk up to the citadel and expect them to welcome her.

She could always try to reach Merlin but that would be hard to do without being caught.

She only hoped that Arthur and Merlin could tell the two apart. If no one else could tell the difference, surely her husband and best friend would know she was telling the truth.

She heard voices outside the door and crouched down to hide. If anyone found her before she wanted them to, they'd think her Morgana.

Not that she could blame them. She was wearing the witch's skin.

Gwen crouched down lower. She thought of sneaking out the back. That was her safest course of action. Just as she reached the back door and opened it, she came face to face with someone she wished would have found her under different circumstances. "Elyan!"

His eyes widened. "Witch…" Grabbing her arms he twisted her and bound her wrists behind her back. "Over here! I've got her!"

* * *

Gwen was dragged from her cell to the throne room. They dropped her to the floor unceremoniously. She felt flashbacks of this happening to her exactly the same way once before. She felt the same hopelessness now that she felt then. She closed her eyes tightly when the double doors were opened behind her.

She could feel his eyes scorching her back. She looked up and gasped when she saw her standing by his side. Her evil smile made her shudder.

"Scared, Morgana?" Arthur leaned down toward her. "Good… I want you to be."

"Arthur…"

"Do not address me as if we are friends."

He couldn't tell. He really believed her to be his mortal enemy.

Morgana felt as if she were looking into a mirror. This was better than she expected. Arthur would execute Gwen thinking it to be her and then she could kill him in her own time.

"I thought of you like a sister once…" he continued walking around the crumbling figure on the floor. He couldn't remember a time he'd seen Morgana so vulnerable. The last time they'd seen each other, she'd been trying to kill him. "That's it… you have nothing to say…"

Gwen looked up at him and willed him to believe her. "I'm not Morgana."

"What?"

"It's me Arthur… it's Gwen."

He shook his head. "You have reached a new low, my dear sister."

"It's the truth." Gwen pointed behind him. "She's Morgana… she enchanted us both while I was at my father's grave. Arthur you have to believe me!"

"Guards… take her down to the dungeons. She will be executed at dawn."

* * *

Gwen sat in her cell with her knees drawn up. She looked up to see she had a visitor and scowled.

"Not happy to see me, Gwen?"

Gwen stood up and walked toward the iron door. "Stay the hell away from me."

"I thought you returning early would foil my plan to kill him… little did I know that you would make killing him easier."

"Why?"

The question confused Morgana greatly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why?" Gwen asked again. "He's your brother. I was once your friend, was I not?"

"You were… until you betrayed me." Morgana seethed. "And it is my throne. I'm the rightful heir."

"No…" Gwen shook her head with a laugh. "You aren't. You're nothing more than Uther's bastard."

Morgana's eyes widened.

"Arthur is the true king of Camelot." Gwen continued. "And even after I'm gone… there are others who will continue to protect him from the likes of you."

Morgana with seething with anger.

"Enjoy the fire, Gwen." Morgana bit out. "Say hello to my father for me."

Gwen watched her walk away and felt a tear escape her eyelid before wiping it away quickly. She sat back down in her corner and pulled her knees up, laying her head on them. If she was going to die, she wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing her cry.

* * *

Merlin couldn't sleep. Something was eating at him. Something Morgana had said.

"_It's me Arthur… it's Gwen."_

He frowned.

"_She's Morgana… she enchanted us both while I was at my father's grave. Arthur you have to believe me!"_

It didn't make sense. After all this time why would Morgana allow herself to be caught so easily? It just wasn't like her. He needed to talk to her. He needed to make sure once and for all that his bad feeling was not for nothing.

* * *

He watched her for a while before she noticed he was there. She looked so small in the dark on the cold, damp floor. Morgana was usually so defiant. And why had she not attempted to escape yet? Something wasn't right.

She looked up and locked eyes with him. "Merlin…" she smiled. Her smile wavered at the look he was giving her. "What's wrong?"

And it dawned on her. He wasn't there because he believed her.

"Oh… I thought…" she stopped herself. "Never mind…"

He continued to watch her quietly.

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

He didn't expect that.

"For everything…" she continued.

He nodded before turning away from her.

"Wait…" she called after him. "Just one thing please…"

He turned toward her waiting quietly.

"Remember me…"

And his eyes widened with recognition. He remembered another time where his best friend stood on the other side of these bars and asked the same thing of him. She'd been wrongfully accused of sorcery because of something he had done and all she'd asked was that he remembered her.

"Gwen?" he asked softly.

She smiled brightly. "You do believe me!"

"Oh my God… Gwen… how did this happen?"

"It was Morgana…" she answered quietly. "She did something… in the woods… I never came back from my father's grave…"

"So the person upstairs… that really is Morgana?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I knew there was something off." He shook his head. "I thought you were enchanted and then you were brought in and it all happened so fast… I have to tell Arthur."

"Merlin… be careful… she's dangerous. She can't know that you know."

He nodded. "You're not going to die, Gwen."

"You've promised me that before…" she smiled.

"And have I ever broken a promise?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"Be careful…" she repeated.

He nodded. "I will."

* * *

Arthur stood staring out the window into the citadel. He couldn't shake the feeling he had since sending Morgana to the dungeons. Something felt wrong. The last time he had this feeling, he'd just banished Gwen away from Camelot.

"Arthur?"

"Guinevere…" he turned toward her voice.

"You look troubled…"

"Something just doesn't feel right about all this…" he sighed. "We've got her. She'll be executed tomorrow. Out of our lives for good and yet… I can't find any peace."

"Darling, she is your sister…" she smiled softly. "I'd find you cold if you did."

"I suppose you're right."

"But like you said… tomorrow she'll be out of our lives for good." Morgana smiled. "And it'll be just us…"

"And Merlin."

She frowned for a second but smiled before he could see her innate reaction. "And Merlin."

* * *

Merlin searched Gaius' chambers for a book that will help him reverse whatever spell Morgana had placed on herself and Gwen. He didn't have much time to figure it out. Arthur was going to execute Gwen unknowingly at dawn. He had only a few hours to save her.

"Merlin…" Gaius greeted as he opened the door. "The guards have taken the body of the victim I see. He died a horrible death at the hands of Morgana…"

"Gaius… what if I told you that's not Morgana in the dungeons?" he asked his mentor quietly looking up from a book he'd been reading.

"What are you talking about, Merlin?"

"It's Gwen."

"Merlin…"

"No… listen to me…" Merlin stopped him. "I know it is. We spoke. And it's her. It's her, Gaius. She's not possessed like I thought."

"How do you know?"

"She said something… something only Gwen has ever said before to me." He smiled.

"Merlin… if what you say is true… Arthur will burn her at the stake tomorrow."

"I know…" he groaned. "And I can't disguise myself as an 80 year old man to save her this time."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to expose Morgana."

"I thought you just said-"

"The real Morgana…"

"Who is where exactly?"

Merlin frowned. "With Arthur…"

"What!"

"Morgana has disguised herself as Gwen… and I keep having to interrupt them so… nothing happens…" he frowned.

"How will you convince Arthur that the woman in the dungeons is his real wife?"

"There has to be something Gwen knows that Morgana doesn't… something about them." Merlin tried. "If I can convince Arthur to grant Gwen… or Morgana a final audience with him, Gwen can plead her case."

"Arthur will not care to see her before the execution."

"She's his sister… or so he thinks. I can pretend she wants to apologize to him or something."

"It's a stretch, Merlin… it might not work."

"It has to." Merlin said sadly. "I have to believe that his love for her is stronger than Morgana's dark magic against them. It's worked in the past, Gaius."

"Let's hope it works again then."

* * *

Arthur was standing at the window and Morgana was sleeping when Merlin burst through his chambers.

"Merlin…" Arthur frowned. "Gwen is sleeping."

"Arthur… I need to talk to you…"

"Can this wait until tomorrow after the execution?"

"No… it cannot." Merlin stressed. "I need to talk to you now."

"What is it?" Arthur could hear the distress in his servant's voice.

"In private." Merlin added.

Arthur followed him to the halls outside his chambers. Merlin made sure to close the door behind him. "What is it?"

"Arthur… that's not Gwen in there."

"What? Merlin…"

"It's Morgana."

He laughed. "Don't tell me you fell for her ridiculous accusations today."

"I didn't…" Merlin shook his head. "But then I went to see her."

"You went to see her?" Arthur asked angrily. "How'd you get past the guards…" at his servant's incredulous look he shook his head. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Arthur… you need to trust me." he continued. "Talk to her."

"I did talk to her. Today. You were there." Arthur scowled.

"No, you were ready to sentence her today… I mean… really talk to her."

"Merlin, I don't have time for this."

He turned back toward his chambers opening the door.

"Your love for Gwen is strong." Merlin said stopping him. "It's stronger than any magic. I know. I've seen it break enchantments and I've seen it overcome just about every obstacle put in both your way. Trust it now, Arthur. Listen to your heart… not your head."

Arthur sighed softly. "Goodnight, Merlin." He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

He was sitting in his chair when Morgana awoke. She found him watching her and arched an eyebrow. "Arthur?"

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" he asked.

"What?"

"It was one of the best days of my life. Do you remember it?"

"Of course." She answered with a smile.

"When was it?"

"What?"

"When was the first time I kissed you?"

"It was years ago." Morgana answered. She tried to remember when Gwen had started acting skittish around Arthur. "It was after Hengist and his men kidnapped me."

Arthur smiled.

"What was that about, Arthur?" she asked.

"Just a theory I was putting to rest."

She smiled. "It's me…"

"I know it is." He said standing up. "You don't have to go to the execution today… I know Morgana was your friend."

"No… I want to be there for you today."

He smiled softly. "As you wish…"

He stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for Merlin… he had to tell me something last night. I sent him away since you were asleep. I didn't want him to disturb you."

She smiled softly. "I'll see you later…"

"Yes… you'll see me later."

He walked out the door and closed his eyes leaning his head against the door. Merlin was right.

* * *

Arthur walked into Gaius' chambers and found him and Merlin sitting at the bench quietly reading. Merlin looked up.

"What's the plan?" Arthur asked.

"You believe me?" Merlin asked.

"The Guinevere upstairs is not my wife." Arthur answered him. "As for whether or not the woman downstairs is, I'm still not entirely certain."

"It is." Merlin said.

"I'm on my way to release her." Arthur began to turn around.

"No wait…!" Merlin stopped him.

"Merlin, if what you are saying is true then my wife, the Queen of Camelot, just spent the night in the dungeon after being missing for two days…."

"And if I know Gwen… she'd want you to catch Morgana once and for all… not let her get away. If you release Gwen… she'll know you know and she'll flee."

"So what do you propose we do, Merlin?"

"Execute Gwen."

"Merlin!"

"Not actually go through with it…" Merlin said. "Just pretend that we are."

"We'll be cutting it close." Arthur shook his head. "I don't want to risk it."

"Arthur… you've got to trust me." Merlin said. "I wouldn't let anything happen to Gwen."

"But…"

"Just trust me."

Arthur nodded and motioned toward the door.

Merlin stood and turned to leave before stopping and turning to face him. "How did you figure it out?"

"I asked her when our first kiss was." Arthur answered. "She didn't know the answer. The real Gwen would."

Merlin smiled. "So you did believe… even if it was a little bit."

"Shut up Merlin."

"No… I'm just saying that you had to have believed me even a little if you…"

"Merlin…"

"Shut. Up?"

"That and…" Arthur turned toward his friend. "Do whatever it takes… Save my wife."

Merlin nodded. "Just play your part. I'll do the rest."

Arthur nodded and watched the bumbling servant leave.

"Merlin will come through for you, sire… he always does. Even if you didn't know it."

Arthur turned back toward Gaius. "All those times won't count if we fail now, Gaius."

"He won't." Gaius said.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Merlin snuck into the dungeons and smiled at the sleeping form on the floor. "Gwen…"

She stirred and turned. "Merlin…"

"Arthur knows." He blurted.

"What?" Gwen asked. "But how?"

"He just figured it out." Merlin shrugged.

Gwen smiled. "I knew he would."

"Sit tight… we have a plan."

"Merlin…"

"Just trust me."

"I do."

He smiled and turned to leave again. Gwen grinned into her hand. She knew she could trust them to figure it out.

* * *

Arthur stepped on the balcony with Morgana and looked for Merlin in the courtyard.

"Is everything alright, Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"I'm looking for Merlin." Arthur mumbled. "He's missing again…"

"He does this a lot?"

Arthur turned toward her swiftly and remembered who he was standing with. He had to bite back his anger or he would run her through in front of all of Camelot. And all the people would think is that he just murdered the Queen in cold blood.

"All the time." He muttered. "Probably in the tavern."

"He really is the most incompetent of servants." Morgana shook her head before catching what she said. "I mean… but he is your friend so I understand why you keep him around."

The sound of drums drew his attention from her and his heart clenched when he saw the guards bringing Gwen to the pyre. How did he not notice before? She may have looked like his sister but that he saw her, really saw her; he saw that all her mannerisms were Guinevere. The way she held her head high despite the fear in her eyes was the same look he'd seen in her eyes countless times over the years when she'd been accused of treason by him and his father.

She let herself be dragged and he continued to search the courtyard for Merlin. Where was he? He couldn't stall the execution forever.

"Arthur…" Morgana called softly behind him. "It's time."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Morgana Pendragon, you have been found guilty of the use of magic. Your sentence is death by fire. Is there…" he choked. "Is there anything you wish to say?"

She found his eyes and smiled. The people around them would think it was to mock him but he knew. It was her way of telling him that she trusted him and knew he'd save her.

"Very well…" he paused. The guards ready to light the pyre on fire waited. Where was Merlin? He was cutting it too close. "Wait." He'd have to stall a little longer. "After all we've been through… you really have nothing more to say?"

She eyed him warily. Something was wrong and now she knew. He could see the panic in her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry?"

The crowd was growing anxious. They were looking at each other in confusion.

"Just… sorry...?"

"And..."

"What the hell are you doing, Arthur?" Morgana seethed. "Just kill the witch already!"

Arthur closed his eyes and touched the hilt of his sword. He wanted nothing more than to kill the witch.

"I…" Gwen continued. She really didn't know what to say. What was taking Merlin so long? She looked into the crowd and found him. She smiled brightly and looked up at Arthur who had seen him too.

Merlin nodded his head at her before disappearing back into the crowd. He looked up toward Morgana on the balcony and at Gwen on Pyre. He had one chance for the spell to work; otherwise he'd witness his best friend's murder at the unwilling hands of her husband.

"Converte…." He whispered. Nothing happened. His eyes widened. The spell was too powerful. It wasn't working. "Converte…" His eyes glowed and still nothing. He began to panic and felt tears well in his eyes when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Gaius standing by his side. "It's not working Gaius… my magic is not strong enough."

"Together, then."

Merlin smiled and nodded grabbing the older man's hand.

"Converte…" the two said in unison and when both their eyes glowed they saw the spell was working.

A dark smoke surrounded Gwen on the Pyre and for a quick moment Merlin thought they'd already set it on fire. He let out a breath of relief when he saw that with the evaporation of smoke his enemy's face was also gone.

He looked up toward the balcony and saw Morgana standing behind Arthur. He saw she was ready to attack and yelled for his friend to turn around. "Arthur!"

Arthur was ready for her and moved out of the way removing his sword from his hilt.

"Your blade could not stop me once, dear brother…" she smiled. "What makes you think it can this time?"

"It's a different blade." He shrugged. "And you ran away last time."

She frowned. "I can still burn her." Morgana lifted her hand and the fires around Guinevere rose up.

He turned to the courtyard. "Guinevere!"

"Arthur!" she cried out struggling against the ropes.

And just like that the fires receded.

"Emrys…" Morgana muttered. "He's here." Morgana searched for a way to escape. Arthur could see panic in her eyes. He knew it was now or never if he ever truly wanted to rid her of their lives. But something held him back. Despite everything, she was the last family he had. He watched her as she said the words and knew she'd be gone before she finished saying them.

When Morgana disappeared he ran through the castle down to the courtyard. By the time he reached the stairs she had already been lowered from the Pyre and was being hugged by Merlin while the rest of the knights waited nearby. She looked over her brother's shoulder and caught his eye when he stood a few paces from her. She pulled away from her brother's embrace and walked toward him. He couldn't move. He'd almost lost her again. And this time for good. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He wound his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me." She mumbled.

"Something felt off in a very familiar way…" he muttered into her shoulder. "I haven't felt like that since the day I banished you."

She smiled. "It's over Arthur… she didn't win."

"She almost did." He groaned.

"But she didn't." she spoke firmly.

"You must be tired." He cupped her face. "Come…"

"Shouldn't we explain…?" she turned toward the confused looks on the people of Camelot who were standing back in fear.

"Not now…" he shook his head. "Right now, I just want to be with my wife. After all, I haven't seen her in two days so she missed dinner when she said she wouldn't."

"Well, it wasn't my fault…" she smiled. "You see… my husband has a very jealous sister who has been trying to take over the throne for a very long time." Her smile faded. "I saw you… you spared her…"

"I wish I hadn't." he shook his head as they walked up the stairs. "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

"If you had then you wouldn't be the man I married." Gwen smiled. "She's your sister… your family, Arthur. One thing is to kill an enemy in battle; another thing is to kill them in cold blood. You aren't that man."

"I was once." He mumbled.

"No, you weren't then either." She shook her head. "You were just misguided by that snake Agravaine." She shuddered.

He smiled as he led them to their chambers. "I love you, Guinevere. You've always believed in me. Even when I didn't deserve it."

"And I'll always believe in you, Arthur. Whether you deserve it or not is irrelevant."

He closed the door behind him and placed the latch in place to lock it. He turned back toward his wife and cupped her face in his hands leaning in to kiss her. He smiled against her lips.

Gwen pulled back and eyed him warily. "What?"

"Just kissing you feels right." He smiled. "I missed you."

"And I you…"

He closed the gap between them again kissing her rougher this time, pushing her toward their bed.

* * *

Merlin walked up to the door and attempted to knock. He held back when he heard sounds coming out from their chambers. He felt his face blush and the tips of his ears turn red.

"Merlin?" He turned to find Sir Leon standing behind him. "The King is needed in the throne room to discuss…"

Merlin grinned. "I think whatever it is, is going to have to wait, Leon."

"What?" Sir Leon asked. "But-"

"Trust me, Leon…" Merlin laughed walking away. "You do not want to bother Arthur right now…"

Leon's eyes widened when he heard the same sounds coming out of the chambers. "Alright then. I guess it could wait until tomorrow."

The knight followed the servant down the hall. "But just don't tell the others this is why Arthur is… indisposed right now… Gwaine will never shut up about it."


End file.
